


We Were on "FinIce"

by Isbjorn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Puns, Crack, FinIce, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm not sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Olivia is scarred for life, Please make this a thing, The Office reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: I'm not sorry for the pun in the title nor the fic beneath it. You are very welcome.





	We Were on "FinIce"

Fin slid into the booth next to Ice T, his heart pounding. He let his leg brush lightly against Ice T's and cleared his throat.

"You know, we have been a team since day one. Like tighter than a damn knot."

Ice T smiled and clapped a hand on Fin's shoulder. "Damn straight."

Fin blushed furiously and looked down into his lap where his hands were clenched on the edge of the seat.

"But..." he whispered "what if we could be damn gay?"

A blush the color of a New York sunset bloomed across Ice T's face. Shocked he could only say, slightly choked up, "bro..."

Fin looked up into Ice T's eyes pleadingly batting his eyelashes.

"I'm mad for you, dawg."

Ice T couldn't hold it in any longer. He lunged forwards and kissed Fin passionately.

Olivia, who had been sitting in the booth opposite them the entire time turned to her right and stared into the mid distance as if she were a character from The Office looking into the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> FinIce 4ever and ever. If you are wondering how this came to be blame 3am and an SVU marathon that lasted an entire 24 hour day. I'm not even kidding.


End file.
